Camelot Investigations
by Lily1986
Summary: Camelot Investigations is known for being the best of the best in the private investigation business. But a new case will make or break them. When a new client comes in asking for their help Gwen becomes flustered, Arthur gets in way over his head and Merlin is enjoying the show. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Here, let me."

Gwen looked up and smiled at her best friend as he held open the door to Camelot Investigations a little wider for her. "Thank you, Merlin."

"Anytime…" he looked down at the two Styrofoam cups in her hand and smiled when he saw the familiar emblem of their favorite coffee shop. "Is that for me?"

"Of course." She grinned handing him his usual order as she walked into their office. "Caramel Macchiato with soy milk and 2 sugars."

"I swear if you weren't my best friend, I'd marry you."

"Don't forget you're dating _my_ best friend. She might not take too kindly to that remark." she rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Is his Royal Highness in yet?"

"Is it before nine in the morning on a Monday?" Merlin countered before shaking his head. "No, you're safe. By a few minutes at least."

"I miss Gaius as a boss." Gwen muttered.

"Me too." He nodded. "I can't believe Uthur bought him out. But it's good that Gaius gets that retirement he's always deserved."

"Very true." She nodded as she settled at her desk in reception. "At least something good came out of being bought out by Uther Pendragon."

"His son's not that bad…" Merlin smiled. "You just don't like that he doesn't let you out in the field."

"Which is bollocks because Gaius trusted me to." She frowned. "Besides, he actually considers you one of his best friends."

"He's just worried is all… being that you're the only woman on staff and all." He shrugged with a smug smile. "And we're barely friends."

"Merlin, look around you. We _are _the staff." She glared. "You get to take pictures at least. And you say you're not his favorite."

He shook his head. "I almost forgot to show you. I took these last night." Grinning, he pulled a file from his saddle bag and opened it to the first picture. "His name is Gwaine… he's been having an affair. His wife wanted to proof for alimony. What do you think?"

She looked at the illicit photograph and cringed. "I'd say she got it."

"Yeah…" Merlin nodded with a grin. "Apparently, she paid a few thousand pounds and is paying the other half tomorrow when we give her this."

"Wow… must be nice to be rich…"

"According to our sovereign, she'll be worth more when she divorces she poor chap."

Gwen laughed. This was the only thing she liked about Monday mornings. It was rare for their boss to be in the office early on Monday mornings, so to be able to joke with her friend for even a few minutes was worth the effort of being at her office earlier.

They both looked up when the glass door swung open and cringed.

"I don't pay you two to stand around." Arthur Pendragon glared.

Merlin took the folder back from Gwen as she settled in her chair.

"Are those the photos?" he asked his bumbling photographer.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah. Seems the wife was correct in her suspicions. Her husband is having an affair. She just wasn't right about who it was with." He handed the photos to Arthur and smiled proudly when the blond cringed in front of him before snapping the folder shut.

"I didn't peg him for poof." He looked up with a shrug. "Good job, Merlin."

"Thanks…?"

"Don't get used to it." Arthur rolled his eyes, smacking the folder against the thinner man's chest. "You're photographs aren't usually this well taken."

"I had a good vantage point." He shrugged.

"I'm sure." Arthur mocked walking toward his office. He stopped at Gwen's desk. "Guinevere."

"Sir…" she nodded with a tight smile.

"Any messages?"

"Not this morning."

"Quiet weekend then…" Arthur smiled brightly. "That means we'll be busy today. I'm expecting a visitor. Let me know when they arrive."

"Of course." She nodded. "What's their name?"

"Lance…something." He shrugged. "Not entirely too sure. He's the son of a family friend. He needs us to investigate the company he works for. He claims that they are stifling funds."

"Corporate takedown…" Merlin cut in. "I like it."

"You'll be sitting this one out, Merlin." Arthur said. "He's a friend. Sort of. I'll handle this case personally. Neither of you are to interfere."

Gwen nodded and smiled when she caught Merlin's pout. "Yes, sir."

Arthur slammed the door to his office shut behind him.

"Prat." Merlin muttered under his breath.

Gwen laughed softly.

"_I heard that, Merlin!"_

* * *

Around mid-day, Gwen was getting ready to place their lunch orders when the door to the office swung open. She looked up startled. The man who walked into the office looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. Dressed in a designer suit he strolled up to her reception desk and smiled. She felt the fluttering in her stomach before he even spoke.

"Hello, my name is Lance Du Lac." His voice was a smooth baritone. "I have an appointment with Mr. Pendragon."

Gwen swallowed thickly. Merlin's snort from his desk behind her shook her out of her revere. "Oh yes… he told us… me… he told me. I'm sorry. Hang on… let me page him…" she cleared her throat before picking up the phone in front of her and dialing Arthur's extension. "Mr. Du Lac to see you, sir…"

"Who?"

"Lance… Du Lac."

"Ah… thank you. Send him in."

"Of course, sire… I mean sir." She rolled her eyes at herself and looked up to see the mirth in the man's dark brown eyes. "Right this way, Mr. Du Lac."

He allowed her to lead him through the office toward the frosted door with DETECTIVE ARTHUR PENDRAGON, Private Investigator emblazoned on it. She knocked softly.

"_Come."_ Her boss' muffled voice granted her permission from the other side.

She opened the door and curtsied before introducing the man behind her. Arthur's eyebrow rose in confusion and she groaned inwardly. She'd curtsied in front of both her boss and this Adonis currently standing so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating off him.

"Thank… you…" Arthur stretched the words and Gwen felt even more embarrassed.

She smiled politely before ushering Lance in and closing the door behind him softly.

"Did you just curtsy?" Merlin asked as she sat down at her desk again.

She scowled in his direction before turning back to her task of order their lunch. She groaned. Now she wasn't sure how long Arthur's meeting would last or if she should order lunch yet or if she should order for Lance as well. She eyed the menus in front of her with a confused look. Merlin eyed her warily.

"Something wrong, Gwen?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" she mumbled.

"About… what?" he asked.

"Lunch… should I order… should I wait… should I order for Lance… what do you think he likes…. Do you think he's allergic to anything…" The mirth in her friend's eyes caused her to frown. "What?"

"Nothing…" Merlin shook his head. "I've just never seen you this flustered before. You fancy Lance or something?"

"I do not fancy anyone, Merlin." She rolled her eyes.

"If you say so." He shrugged. "I've just never seen you make such a big deal about anything as minimal as lunch before."

"Well, it'd be rude if Lance was still here when lunch arrived wouldn't it?"

He shrugged.

"And then if Arthur couldn't eat because he was in this meeting, he'd chuck out the cold food and I'd have to order it again." She rolled her eyes.

"So just wait then…" Merlin said.

"But I'm so hungry…" she whined.

"Then order."

"But…"

"Gwen…" Merlin eyed her with that look that said she was acting childish.

"Fine." She groaned hearing her stomach rumble. "I'll wait."

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh my dear Gwen… you do make my work day interesting…"

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Mr. Pendragon." Lance greeted once the door shut behind him.

"Please, call me Arthur." He said as he stood from his chair to greet him. "Any friend of my father's is a friend of mine. You said that you had proof the company you worked for was stifling funds?"

Lance nodded. "From the research department. I work for one of the leading pharmaceutical companies in Europe and a lot of the government funding that should be going to us is being used for something called Avalon." He pulled a USB drive out of his pocket and handed it to the detective in front of him. "I believe it to be a new designer drug they've created. Some sort of hallucinogen compound from what I've garnered."

Arthur took the USB and walked back around his desk to put it into his laptop. "How did you get this?"

"Right place at the right time, I guess."

Arthur opened the only file on the drive and his eyes skimmed the information for a minute before looking up at his new source. "You realize that you are accusing one of the most renowned leading pharmaceutical companies that provide prescription drugs to 87% of the world's population to be creating an illicit drug that causes hallucinations?"

"I realize what is at stake here…" Lance started. "But the drug does more than that what you think… these hallucinations aren't to give the average person a good time, Arthur. It's a mind control. They create the hallucination for you. This drug can make a person attack another just at the whim of someone's instruction. It could turn you against your own mother through fear. It'll make you think that she is trying to harm you, so you need to strike first."

Arthur sighed. "Sounds dangerous."

"Not yet. But in the wrong hands… it can be." Lance answered.

"Very well." Arthur nodded. "I've advised my staff that this case is priority and I will make sure to remind them of their discretion."

"I'd rather your staff didn't know…"

"Mr. Du Lac, I trust my staff. More than anyone and quite frankly more than I trust you right now… if you want my help, you need to agree to my terms." Arthur cut him off.

Lance nodded. "Very well."

"Can I keep this?" Arthur nodded to the drive currently embedded in his computer.

"I have the only other copy." Lance nodded.

Arthur nodded in understanding. "I will contact you when I find something incriminating."

"Is this not incriminating enough?" Lance felt sudden annoyance with the man in front of him.

"Frankly, no." Arthur shook his head. "All you've given me is a log that there are funds missing from your company's research department. That could be for any number of reasons… Avalon could be the mistress of your company's CEO… whatever the case. It does not automatically mean that they are creating this drug. I need something more concrete. Right now, this is all circumstantial."

"Your reputation precedes you, Arthur."

"It's all I have." The man shrugged.

"That and your last name."

"My reputation is especially important because of my last name."

"Spoken like a true Pendragon. You are your father's son."

"It's a blessing and a curse."

"I'll leave you to your work then." Lance bowed his head respectfully and turned to walk out the door.

"Just leave your contact information with my receptionist, Guinevere."

"I will."

Lance walked out the door and toward the young woman in question with a smile. "I was told to leave my contact information with you, Miss…"

"Leodegrance." Gwen supplied. "I'm Guinevere but my friends call me Gwen…. I mean you can call me Gwen."

"Gwen…" he smiled softly. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too…" she smiled with a blush.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Miss… Gwen."

"Me too." She smiled feeling her face heat up more.

She watched as he walked out the door and turned toward her friend who was no doubt looking at her with a knowing smirk. She rolled her eyes and scowled. "Ordering lunch…. Speak now or forever hold your peace!"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long and grueling day at the office for her. Arthur had stayed locked in his office barely coming out to acknowledge her and Merlin all day. He canceled all other appointments and requested that he not be disturbed. Gwen was annoyed that he'd made her take messages all day. There were only so many messages she could take from his mother before she started to hate the lovely woman.

She began shutting down her computer and gathering her things when he reappeared for the first time since his meeting with Lance.

"Guinevere…" he seemed surprised. "I didn't realize anyone was still here." He looked around the office. "Merlin left?"

"Merlin always leaves at five on the dot Mondays, Arthur. You know that… he has to pick up your sister at her flat. It's their date night."

"I still don't know what she sees in him…" he shook his head.

She shrugged. "He balances her out… she's high strung and he's laid back. They work."

"I suppose you're right." He smiled softly. "And it riles my father up… he hates that she's dating the photographer on his payroll."

"That too."

She picked up her bag and attempted to walk around him.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked suddenly.

She looked up at him with a soft smile. "Thank you… but I can take the Tube."

"It's late…" he started.

"It's barely seven…" she cut him off.

"It's dark outside." He shrugged. "I can take you home…. I'd feel better making sure you got home safely."

"My flat is completely in the other direction from you. Are you sure?"

"Morgana and Merlin would kill me if I didn't." he answered. "Just let me shut down in my office."

She smiled and nodded.

He began his nightly ritual of shutting of his laptop and looked down at the USB in his hand. He turned toward his safe behind his painting of Monet's Starry Night and placed the drive inside before locking it completely. When he walked out of his office he found her standing by the door waiting.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright." She shrugged. "You're saving me a long trip as it is…"

He led her out the door and waited for her to lock behind them. "Thank you. I keep forgetting my keys inside."

"I already had mine out anyway."

"I'm in the car park across the street." He pointed.

She recognized the sports car immediately. Everyone knew Arthur Pendragon's cherry red Ferrai 458 Spider. He unlocked the door with the click of a button and stopped her when she attempted to open the door. He opened it for her and slid inside with a smile. Arthur may be a prat but his manners instilled by his parents were always present.

She watched him walk around the front of the car and sit in the driver seat.

"Thank you…" she said. "For the ride I mean…"

He shrugged. "It's nothing. You're my sister's best friend…"

She nodded with a tight smile.

"So… today was intense…"

He glanced at her as he pulled out of the car park and onto the street. "A little bit… yeah…"

"That new client is…"

He looked at her with furrowed brow.

"He just looked important…" she finished.

"He is." Arthur confirmed. "He is a research analyst for pharmaceuticals. He didn't introduce himself?"

"Not with a title, no…" she shook her head and turned toward him. "Believe it or not… titles don't matter to some…"

He shrugged. "It's an accomplishment. He should carry it with pride."

She scoffed.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No Detective…" she shook her head.

"Guinevere…" he smirked smugly. "You haven't used my title since we met."

"Well, being as titles are so important to you… I thought it might be good to start using it again."

He shook his head. "It's not like that."

"What did he say?" she continued. "What case is he pleading?"

"That's confidential." He answered.

"Since when?"

"Since I don't want to discuss it with you… yet."

"It's just the two of us here, Arthur." She kept her gaze on him. "You can tell me."

He sighed. "He thinks the company he works for is creating an illicit designer drug that could cause hallucinations."

"They wouldn't be the first ones to do that."

"This drug can use someone's worst fear against them. Turn them against one another." He continued with a glance. "It could make you so afraid of someone that you'd feel you have to strike first before they do. It could be one massive bloodshed. If it fell into the wrong hands… it could mean disaster. Assassins would be unknowingly created around the world."

She eyed him carefully. "Do you believe him?"

"Guin…"

"You must… if you took the case." She continued.

"I don't know…" he shook his head. "It sounds like something out of a movie… but it doesn't hurt to look into it. If all else to confirm the good doctor is off his rocker."

"I don't think he's insane." She shook her head. "He seemed balanced to me."

Arthur eyed her with confusion. "He was supposed to leave you his contact information…"

"He did."

"Where did you leave that?"

"Relax Arthur… I know my job. The hard copy is in the safe under my desk and the information is saved in my locked file on the computer."

"Good." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I know that you…"

"You know… it'd be nice if you trusted me once in a while…" she frowned as he pulled up to her flat. "I might just surprise you."

She opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle before slamming the door shut behind her. "I do trust you… and you always surprise me." He mumbled to himself as he watched her walk up the stairs.

* * *

She walked into her flat and closed the door behind her as she sifted through her mail. She jumped and looked down when she felt something rub against her leg and smiled when she found her white Persian cat sitting in front of her. "You scared me Athiusa." She chastised.

The cat meowed at her and she smiled softly. "You must be hungry, baby."

She walked through the living area and placed her discarded mail on the dining table on the way to the cabinet. She pulled out a can of food for Athiusa and began to prepare it quietly. Her cat was spoiled. Merlin had given her to Gwen on Gwen's birthday last year. The cat got along remarkably well with Morgana. It's like she hated everyone except her raven haired friend. Gwen liked to tease that Athiusa liked Morgana more than her but sometimes she felt it to actually be true. Athiusa hated Arthur though. Gwen couldn't understand his antagonistic relationship with her cat but it was one of the reasons she enjoyed having Athiusa around.

She set the cat's bowl on the ground and washed her hands before attempting to find dinner for herself. The phone ringing distracted her. "Hello?"

"Gwen!"

"Hi, Morgana…" Gwen smiled. "Aren't you with Merlin?"

"He's fumbling with something electrical again. The Blu-Ray player isn't playing." She shrugged on the line. "I swear that he has magic or something."

Gwen laughed. "Merlin is not a wizard, Morgana. He can't fix everything you break."

She turned back toward her cabinets and frowned when nothing appealed to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to eat." She answered. "But I have to go to the market soon or else I'll starve."

"Want to come over?"

"No car." Gwen reminded her friend.

"I'll send Merlin."

"No, it's alright. I'm tired. It was a long day of lying to your mum."

"Arthur's avoiding her again?"

"In his defense he was actually working today…" she frowned.

"Merlin said a strange client walked in today."

"Not so much strange as important." She answered.

"Merlin also mentioned your flustered reaction to said client."

"Merlin is an idiot and a liar."

_Merlin can hear you!_

Gwen groaned. "Am I on speaker phone, Morgana?"

"Yes." Her friend answered guitily.

"Take me off."

"Only if you tell me about him." Morgana smirked.

Gwen sighed. "Fine." She waited a beat before continuing. "He may have been… good looking."

"Describe him." Morgana continued.

"Exotic?" Gwen tried.

"Exotic?" Morgana asked with confusion.

"He's not from around here…" she responded. "At least I don't believe he is."

"Did you talk to him at all, Gwen?"

"For a minute." She defended herself. "I know he's a doctor!"

"That's intriguing." Morgana smiled knowingly.

_What is?_

Gwen could hear Merlin in the background.

"Lance is a doctor." Morgana supplied. "What else?"

"He's working on something very highly confidential with your brother and cannot say anymore or you're brother will sack me."

"My brother would never sack you, Gwen." Morgana answered.

"How do you know that?" Gwen asked with a scoff.

"Because he's my brother." Morgana shrugged. "I know that prat better than anyone…"

_Except for me!_

"Well, except for Merlin…" Morgana amended. "Those two have a strange relationship."

"Arthur is strangely fond of Merlin…" Gwen agreed.

"He's fond of you too, you know…" Morgana continued.

"He tolerates me… because of you and Merlin…" Gwen corrected her. "Mostly because of you though."

"I don't believe that to be true." Morgana defended with a smile. A crash on the line distracted her. "I'm sorry Gwen… I better go… Merlin's knocked over something expensive."

"Goodnight, Morgana."

"I'll swing by tomorrow. I'll bring lunch for you all."

"I'll see you tomorrow then…"

"Goodnight."

* * *

Arthur stepped into his empty flat and shut the door behind him. He tossed his keys and mobile phone on the small table by the door before walking into his office and sitting at his desk. He opened a web browser on his home computer and typed Cenred Pharmaceuticals into the search engine. He glanced at the page in front of him detailing the company's profile.

The information in front of him was starting to make his eyes blur. On the surface, the company was top notch. Everything seemed legit. But he knew better than to trust the pretty façade he was presented with. He sighed and sat back in his chair rubbing his eyes. Folding his hands across his middle he groaned. "What are you hiding, Cenred?"


	3. Chapter 3

The ringing of the phone broke Arthur's intense reading. He looked up from his desk and frowned at all the notes he'd been writing. He picked up the land line in his office and muttered a greeting.

"Hello, my dear brother."

"Morgana." He sighed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Dinner." Morgana continued. "Father's birthday is on Saturday and I expect you to be there."

"It's Monday…" Arthur frowned. "Why are you reminding me so early?"

"Because I know you… and I know how forgetful you are. Honestly, Arthur?" Morgana scoffed. "Be there. Saturday at seven o'clock. I will kill you if you aren't."

"Yes, mum." Arthur mumbled.

"I'll let mum know you've said that."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight, Arthur. And please, get some sleep." Morgana said before hanging up the phone.

He frowned. A party at his parent's house was always a social event. He hated it. But he didn't have a choice. He'd be there. And on time too, just in case Morgana was serious about her threats.

* * *

Gwen walked into the office the following morning and was surprised to find the coffee already brewed. Merlin had called saying he was running late, so it wasn't him that was inside. She rounded a corner and frowned when she found Arthur and Lance stepping out of his office. They looked up and found her standing next to the wall.

"Ah… Guinevere." Arthur smiled brightly. "Where's Merlin?"

"Running late, he said." Gwen answered automatically. "Good morning…"

She gave them both a polite nod before walking to her desk and sitting down.

"I've got my preliminary research Lance…" Arthur was saying. "Next is the tricky part. I need to get inside Cenred Pharmaceuticals…. But it's not like I could pose as a lab technician… I'll have to include Merlin in this…"

"I'm not sure of any lab technician positions that are currently open, Arthur…" Lance answered him before looking up toward Gwen and smiling. "But Cenred is hiring a personal assistant…"

Arthur turned to follow his line of vision and shook his head once he realized what the man in front of him was implying. "No."

Gwen frowned.

"Why not?" Lance asked. "She's one of your own. You trust her. Said so yourself yesterday."

"It's dangerous." Arthur frowned.

"I think she can handle it…"

"She is standing right here." Gwen stood up and glared at the two men in front of her. "And I want to do this."

"No, Guinevere… Cenred has… a reputation. He's not exactly gallant." Arthur tried. "He's dangerous. And disgusting."

"And it's all an act." Gwen smiled walking around her desk. "I've got the experience… I've been your assistant for almost a year."

"It's not the same." Arthur frowned.

She stood in front of him now. "You told me that you trusted me… trust me now. Let me do this. Let me prove to you-"

"You have nothing to prove…" he cut her off. "Least of all to me."

"With all due respect sir, I have everything to prove…" she swallowed thickly. "To myself."

Lance watched her with a smile. "I'll be there, Arthur. I can keep an eye on Gwen."

"See?" she smiled. "I'll have my own bodyguard."

"Body… guard…" Arthur smiled before turning toward Lance. "Is Cenred hiring security?"

"Always…" Lance started. "Why?"

"Guinevere, do you have Percy's phone number?"

"Elyan's Percy?" she asked. "What do you want with… oh."

"I trust you'll find him suitable to go undercover with you."

She nodded. "I'll call my brother."

She turned and walked off leaving Lance and Arthur behind.

"Her brother?" Lance asked.

"Her brother's boyfriend…" Arthur shrugged. "The bloke is as big as a bear and strong like one too. Cenred will hire him on the spot."

"Other than his size… what's so special about him?"

"Oh… he's very protective of Gwen… treats her like his own baby sister…. and he's ex-military…" Arthur shrugged before glaring at the man in front of him. "Did I forget to mention that?"

* * *

Arthur sat back and watched as Lance coached Gwen. She'd be going in that week for a job interview with Cenred. Merlin walked into the office and found the three of them crowded around Gwen's desk. Morgana trailed in behind him carrying bags of food.

"What is going on here?" Merlin asked dramatically. "Is no one working today?"

"_We're_ working… which is more than I can say for you…" Arthur scowled. "Where have you been anyway? I don't pay you to shag my sister."

"No need to be so callous Arthur." Gwen frowned in his direction and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Or a dollop head." Merlin added. "Morgana and I… had a doctor's appointment this morning. And we brought lunch. We have something to tell you both."

Gwen looked up with widened eyes and smiled. "Are you…?"

Morgana grinned and nodded.

Both girls squealed and ran into each other's embrace as the three men watched.

"What the hell, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Your sister is pregnant, Arthur… honestly." Gwen shook her head stepping out of Morgana's embrace to congratulate Merlin.

"And Merlin is the father?" Arthur asked. "Really?"

The three of them glared in his direction.

"Alright…. Fine…" he smiled and stepped off Gwen's desk to hug his friend. "Congratulations, mate." He turned toward his sister and hugged her tightly. "You'll make a wonderful mother."

"Thank you, Arthur." She looked up at him with watered eyes. "Well, lunch is served, everyone… go on… tuck in."

She noticed an unfamiliar person in the room for the first time. "I'm sorry; I don't believe we've met."

"Morgana… Lance… Lance… Morgana…" Arthur introduced quickly before biting into his fish and chips.

Morgana shook Lance's hand and smiled over her shoulder at Gwen who was pushing things around her desk to make it comfortable for them.

"Please, you must join us, Lance." Morgana said. "There's plenty. Merlin thinks that I'm already going to begin eating for two."

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Lance said with a smile before finding a seat next to Gwen.

Morgana sat on the other side of the two in between Merlin and Arthur.

"So, have you told dad yet?" Arthur asked suddenly.

Morgana shook her head. "Not yet… I'm going to tell him this Saturday… that's why you need to be there at seven sharp. Before the guests arrive at eight."

"Scared he'll make a show?" Arthur grinned.

"Not with you and Gwen there, he won't." Morgana shrugged.

"Oh, I can just arrive at eight with the rest of the guests…" Gwen began.

"Nonsense." Morgana shook her head. "You're family. Arthur, tell her she's family."

He looked up from his food and blushed before mumbling, "you're family."

She felt her lip twitch and nodded. "Then I'll be there."

"Good." Morgana looked up at the man in front of her. "Do you have any plans on Saturday, Lance?"

"Me? No." Lance shook his head. "I usually just work away my Saturday nights."

"Well, you must break that routine this Saturday. You must come to our father's birthday."

"Isn't that a private affair?"

Morgana laughed. "Not for a Pendragon."

"She's right…" Merlin interjected. "Pendragon birthdays are the social events of the season. Arthur's birthday lands in fall and Morgana's in winter. Ygraine's birthday is in the spring and Uther's is in the summer. You'd think they'd all magically arranged their birthdays around the seasons or something."

Lance laughed while Arthur scowled.

"Shut up, Merlin." He said.

"Well, then I'd be honored to attend." Lance accepted.

"Lovely." Morgana smiled. "You should escort Gwen."

"What?" Gwen and Arthur both choked on their lunch.

"Morgana…" Gwen seethed. "Stop it."

"No, that's a wonderful idea." Lance agreed. "Should I arrive at eight then?"

"You can arrive whenever you'd like…" Gwen started. "You don't have to escort me… My friend is just of archaic mindset. I can escort myself."

"No, I'd love to." He leaned in to whisper, making her blush.

Gwen felt a shiver and looked up into his brown eyes. "Very well… I'll see you at eight on Saturday."

Arthur watched the entire exchange and frowned. "Now that it's settled." He stated tossing a chip back into his container. "Gwen. A word?"

He stood and walked toward his office.

"Excuse me…" Gwen mumbled before standing up and following him.

"Is she in trouble?" Lance asked.

Morgana and Merlin shared a knowing look. "Not in the slightest. My brother and Gwen have a very odd relationship. I think it's because they've known each other since they were children."

"I think it's because he's a royal prat and she doesn't take any of his shite." Merlin shrugged.

Lance turned toward the closed door and the muffled voices that were coming from it.

* * *

"Was it necessary for you to act like such a child, Arthur?"

"Was it necessary for you to act like such a…" he stopped himself.

"A what?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Nothing."

"Go on… say it… don't let me stop you…" she eyed him icily.

He was seething. "Fine! Such a hussy!"

Her jaw slacked. She shook her head in disbelief and turned to leave.

He frowned and grabbed her arm before she could open the door. "Guinevere." She turned toward him. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Arthur…" she glared. "We've known each other a long time. But don't presume to think we're friends. You are my employer and I am your employee. I'm your sister's best friend and your best friend is also one of my best friends. But our connection to each other… it ends there."

"I…"

"This conversation is over." She finished. "I'm doing this job to the best of my ability. And I don't expect you to hold my hand throughout it. I'm stronger than I look."

"I know…" he let go of her arm when he realized he'd been holding it. "I just don't always say things the way I should… it comes out wrong. I've got a lot to learn. There are things I'm terrible at. You know what most of them are." She chuckled for a second before schooling her face back into the seriousness she bore at the start of their conversation. "But mostly… knowing what to say to someone I care about."

A knock on the door made them spring apart. Merlin poked his head inside and eyed the two of them warily. "Is everything… alright?"

Arthur closed his eyes in annoyance before turning to his bumbling best friend. "Everything is fine." He turned back toward Gwen with a questioning look. "We're fine."

She nodded and smiled at her friend standing at the door. "We're okay, Merlin. Just a misunderstanding." She looked up at Arthur when she finished the last part. "Right, Arthur?"

He nodded.

"Good." Merlin opened the door wider. "Morgana and I thought our first child's godparents were going to tear each other's throats out or something."

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin…" Arthur started before he realized what he'd been told. "God… parents?"

"Who else would we pick?" Merlin shrugged as Morgana stood from her chair and stepped into the room.

"Gwen, you're like my sister…" she smiled. "I wouldn't choose anyone else."

"And Arthur… you know you're like a brother to me…" Merlin started.

"Yes, yes… I know." Arthur waved him off. "Come here you two…"

He engulfed the two of them in his arms. He looked over their shoulders and smiled at Gwen before nodding for her to join them. She smiled softly and bit her lip before joining their group hug.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Arthur asked as he pulled back.

"We don't even know if the baby is a boy or girl, Arthur…" Morgana rolled her eyes.

"I was just thinking that Arthur is a very strong name, you know…" he said.

"I'm not naming my child after you." Morgana frowned.

"Why not?" Arthur asked.

"For starters what if it is a girl?"

"Arthurina?" he tried.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's an ugly name."

"But-"

"Arthur?" Merlin warned.

He turned toward his friend and nodded when he felt the glare from his sister at the back of his head. "Shut up?"

"Good." Morgana said before leaving the office. "You're learning."


	4. Chapter 4

"This is one of those spy cams…" Merlin was telling Gwen that Friday morning. "It's a pin so you can wear it. Any footage you get will be streaming back here in the office. Straight to my laptop."

She nodded. "Thanks, Merlin."

"It's your first undercover assignment, Gwen." He grinned. "You excited?"

"Nervous, actually." She smiled softly. "I'm worried I'll mess this up somehow."

"You won't." he shook his head. "Just be yourself."

"Is she ready?" Arthur walked into the room and folded his arms.

"As ready as she'll ever be." Merlin nodded. "Gwen?"

"I'm ready." She answered.

"Good." Arthur smiled before turning his back on her and leading them out the door. "Your chariot awaits, milady."

She eyed him with confusion and turned to Merlin who shrugged. The two followed Arthur outside the office. Gwen's eyes widened when she saw the car sitting on the curb. "What is that?"

"A car….?" Arthur said slowly.

"Yes, but who's car?" she asked.

"Yours." He smiled lifting the key in his hand. "You can't take the bus to your new assignment. And Merlin and I can't drop you off for obvious reasons… so… you get a car."

"Arthur…."

"It's on loan." He shrugged. "You can return it after your assignment. Just say thank you, Guinevere."

"Thank you…" she smiled taking the key from him.

Merlin bit back a smile from behind her eyeing him knowingly. Arthur turned toward him and glowered at the bumbling photographer.

"You better go," Arthur said nodding toward the idle car behind him.

Gwen turned back toward Merlin and hugged him. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it." He whispered as she got inside the car and drove off. He walked up to Arthur and folded his arms. "You know… I didn't get a car my first assignment…"

"Shut up, Merlin."

"I'm just saying…" Merlin continued.

"Merlin…"

"Shut. Up?"

Arthur nodded with a smile before turning back into the office and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Gwen pulled up to a nearby empty space and stepped out of the car. She looked up toward the building in front of her that was made of glass. She walked into the main lobby and looked around before finding security. Taking a deep breath, she walked toward the two men sitting in front of the monitors.

"Good morning." She said cheerily. "I have an interview."

"Are you interviewing for the personal assistant position?" one of the guards asked.

"I am." She smiled.

He handed her a visitor's pass and nodded toward the lift behind them. "Top floor."

"Thank you…" she mumbled walking toward the lift and pushing the button. She took some time to look around and made sure her pin could see everything. "I hope you're seeing this, guys…"

* * *

"We are, Gwen…" Merlin mumbled before turning toward Arthur. "You okay?"

"What? Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem a little tense is all…" Merlin shrugged. "Is it Gwen going undercover?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"And it has nothing to do with tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow?" Arthur asked.

"Your father's birthday party?"

"Right."

"Gwen and Lance are going together."

"What's your point, Merlin?" Arthur sighed.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Just that you clearly like her…"

"What?" Arthur snapped his head toward his friend. "That's absurd."

"Is it?" Merlin asked.

"Yes…" Arthur nodded. "Guinevere… works for me."

"So?"

"So? Even if I… did… like her… it'd be inappropriate." Arthur tried.

Merlin snorted. "I'm sorry but since when do you care about being appropriate? You lost your virginity to one of the maids in your father's estate when we were in high school."

"And you lost it to my sister." Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just saying…" Merlin tried. "You care about her. It's obvious."

"Of course I care about her, Merlin." Arthur shrugged. "She works for me. And our job is a dangerous one. I wouldn't want any harm to come to her."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Yes." Arthur stressed. "That's all it is."

"Alright." Merlin nodded. "I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you."

"For now."

Arthur glared at him.

"I can't promise that Morgana won't bring it up."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Hey, I'm your friend."

"Some friend." Arthur mumbled.

* * *

She sat up nervously when she saw the two men walk out of the office.

"Thank you for stopping by, Helios."

"Of course, Cenred. Remember to send me the reports for last month."

"I will… soon as I hire a new personal assistant to do so."

"The prettier the better… right, Cenred?"

The taller man laughed.

Gwen cringed inwardly before standing. She knew she'd gotten their attention.

"Speaking of which…"

"Mr.-"

"Cenred… please…" he introduced himself. "Call me Cenred, Miss-"

"Guinevere…" she smiled taking his proffered hand. "But most people just call me Gwen."

"What a lovely name, Gwen."

"Thank you…" she smiled.

"Shall we, then?" Cenred asked leading her into his office.

She took an offered seat in front of his desk.

"I've read your resume." He smiled. "It's very… extensive."

She smiled brightly. "I'm a pharmaceutical major at uni."

"I did read that, yes." Cenred nodded. "Do you have experience being a personal assistant, however?"

"My father owned his own business before retiring last year. I handled all his affairs." She said.

"You don't have very much experience." He said leaning back in his chair.

She inwardly cursed Merlin for not giving her some office experience.

"With all due respect sir, I'm hoping to get that from working with you." She continued. "I want to learn from the best."

He smiled. "Well, you are enthusiastic. I like that."

"Thank you."

"I'll hire you on a trial basis." He continued. "We'll see where we stand in three months."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Good." He said standing and offering her his hand once more. "When can you start?"

"Monday, alright?" she asked with a smile.

"Monday is reasonable." He echoed with a leery grin.

Gwen felt herself shudder.

"I'll see you Monday, Cenred."

"Monday it is, Guinevere."

* * *

"Ow!"

"You didn't give her any experience!"

"She saved herself-Ow!" Merlin grabbed the back of his head. "Stop hitting me."

"I'm going to keep hitting you for being such a complete idiot!"

"Ow! Stop it! Damn it! Arthur!"

"You are lucky Guinevere is a smart girl. Otherwise, I'd be doing more than just hitting you."

"What?" Merlin shrugged. "I thought her cover was university student. Where was she supposed to get her experience?"

"I don't know? Working for a Dean? The library? Anything?"

"She figured out something even better that Cenred would not be able to verify." Merlin said. "You're just upset she proved herself in the field."

"No…"

"Yes, you are. Because if she succeeds you'll have to admit that you've been sheltering her for no reason."

"That's not true."

"It isn't?"

"No." Arthur groaned before standing up. "Well, close down for the night. Monday we begin."

Merlin began packing away his laptop before turning back toward his friend. "Don't forget… Seven tomorrow… Morgana will kill you if you are late."

"I won't be."

"You should bring someone…"

"Yeah… who?"

"Elena?" Merlin shrugged.

"Things are still a little awkward since we broke up."

"Vivian?"

"No way… too clingy."

"Mithian?" Merlin asked. "She was pretty."

"She's invited."

"Just don't show up alone…" Merlin said. "Ask her to be your date… you two always got along… didn't you?"

"Thanks, mate."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Arthur sat back in his chair and sighed rubbing his face before picking up his mobile phone and searching for the number he was looking for. "Hey… it's me. Can you talk?"


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: I suck at these little notes... but I do want to give a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who's still reading this and has even signed up for the reading list. Also, this story will take a turn relatively soon... it's a short one... so there's not much left believe it or not... but what's coming next, is something you won't see coming (at least I hope not) so enjoy! :)

* * *

Gwen smiled when one of the maids opened the door for her to the Pendragon Estate.

"Stella!" she grinned before wrapping her arms around the older woman who had been working for the family for as long as she's known them. Stella had practically raised Arthur and Morgana. And when Gwen's mother passed during her teen years, she practically raised her too. She was a surrogate mother to them all. Even Merlin loved Stella.

"My dear Gwen, look how beautiful you look." Stella smiled twirling her in the foyer. "Miss Morgana tells me you are bringing a handsome date tonight. You'll need to point him out to me."

"I'll do more than that, Stella… I'll introduce you." She smiled. "Is everyone inside?"

"Yes, they're all waiting for you actually."

"That means I'm late…" Gwen groaned.

"They're just early, dear. No need to worry."

Gwen looked at her watch and sighed in relief when she read it was now seven. "Thanks." She kissed the older woman's cheek before turning toward the family room. "Sorry, I'm late…" she started and cut herself off when she felt the tension in the room. "Happy… Birthday? Did I miss something?"

"Gwen… finally…" Morgana groaned. "Now, I can finally give our announcement."

"Don't bother." Uther stopped her. "I'm sure I already know what it is."

"Daddy…" Morgana started.

"You're pregnant, the child is his-" he pointed at Merlin. "And you made your brother and Gwen come so I wouldn't overreact. It was a brilliant plan, I must admit. You truly are your father's daughter."

"Mum…" Morgana pleaded.

"Uther…" Ygraine spoke above them. "Your daughter has just given you the news that she is going have a child. You are going to be a grandfather. Please stop with your negativity."

Uther turned toward his wife and took her hand in his. He kissed the back of it tenderly. "You're right." Turning toward Morgana and Merlin he sighed with a soft smile. "Congratulations… both of you."

Morgana grinned and stood to hug him. "Thanks daddy."

Uther hugged her just as tightly. "When will you be due?"

"Sometime next Spring… April…" Morgana grinned.

"Lovely." Ygraine stood to hug her daughter. "We have a few short months to prepare for the baby."

"Mum… we've got like eight months to go…"

"That time will pass quickly, darling. Believe me." Ygraine smiled. "Come, let's leave the boys to their scotch. Come, Gwen."

Gwen turned to follow the two Pendragon women out of the family room.

"So Gwen…" Ygraine led them into the dining room where she began inspecting buffet table with the dinner set. "Morgana and Merlin tell us you have a date tonight."

"It's not really a date…"Gwen groaned and glared at Morgana.

"Isn't he meeting you here tonight?" Ygraine asked with a smile.

"Well, yes but-"

"And he'll be your escort for the night?" the older woman continued.

"Technically speaking but only because-"

"Oh sweetheart… he's your date."

Gwen groaned. "Morgana invited him."

"Doesn't matter who did the inviting, dear, he's coming for you." Ygraine finished with a smile before leaving them in the dining room as she strolled into the kitchen.

"All your fault." Gwen turned to her best friend.

"Oh honestly, Gwen…. When you're shouting Lance's name in the throes of passion later you'll actually be thanking me."

"Doubt that's going to happen, Morgs." Gwen shook her head looking at her phone that just went off in her purse.

"And why's that?" Morgana scoffed.

"Because Lance just canceled." Gwen said lifting the phone for her friend to see.

* * *

"So who's your date tonight?" Merlin asked Arthur when the girls left.

"Arthur?" Uther questioned taking a sip of his scotch. "Are you dating someone?"

Arthur groaned loud enough for both to hear. "No dad. Merlin is just being stupid."

"Well, that's hardly new." Uther muttered into his drink.

"Thanks…." Merlin stretched the word out in confusion. He turned back to Arthur. "I thought you were bringing Mithian…"

"Not that it is any of your business…. But I called Mithian when you suggested it."

"And? Is she coming?"

"Mithian?" Uther asked. "Roder's daughter?"

"Yes, dad." Arthur said before turning toward Merlin. "She's coming."

"She's your date then?"

"She was already invited."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Fine… I guess. Now don't make such a big deal about it." Arthur sighed taking another sip of his drink. He looked down at his watch. He'd told Mithian to arrive whenever she could but knowing her she'd be right on time. He heard the doorbell ring. Possibly even earlier. "I'll get it."

"Arthur, please. Let one of the maids do it." Uther scowled.

Stella was already opening the door when Arthur reached the foyer. He saw Mithian handing her coat off to Stella and found himself suddenly breathless. How he'd never noticed her beauty was beyond his understanding. He smiled broadly when she looked up to find him standing there.

"Hello, Arthur."

"Mithian…" he walked toward her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Daddy would kill me if I didn't show face while he was away…" she shrugged noncommittally. "I was surprised to hear from you though…."

"I'm not sure what you mean…" he said innocently.

"Well, I haven't heard from you since-" She stopped herself.

He choked coughing to hide the awkward tension suddenly surrounding them. "Come… my sister, Merlin and Gwen are already here."

"Oh… Gwen's here…" she asked softly.

"Yes, of course… is that a problem?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"What?" Mithian answered quickly. "No! I haven't seen in her ages!"

He eyed her with confusion. "I didn't realize you two were so close."

"Well, Morgana wouldn't let me talk to her about you know... And Gwen is a great listener." She smiled. "I should say hello to your parents first… it's been even longer since I've seen them."

"Of course…" he said leading her into the family room where Merlin and Uther were still sitting.

Uther stood immediately and hugged the young girl. "Mithian… so good of you to come."

"Happy birthday, Uther. My father sends his regards." She said handing him an envelope.

"He's always so thoughtful. Why didn't he come with you?" Uther asked.

"He is actually abroad." She answered honestly. "By the time we got the invite, daddy had already made plans to see maneuvers in Rome."

"That's a shame." Uther shook his head. "Well, you are early… but I'm sure Arthur and Merlin can keep you company. I'll go find Ygraine. Excuse me."

Mithian followed Arthur to the couch and sat next to him. She'd just settled down when Morgana and Gwen came into the room. "Mithian!" Morgana greeted. "How have you been?"

"Morgana!" Mithian greeted the taller girl with a tight hug before turning to the shorter girl standing next to her with a smile and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Gwen… We have to catch up while I'm here!"

"Hello, Mithian." Gwen smiled returning the hug. "You're the one who went on to become heir to an empire… My schedule is pretty open when compared to yours."

Mithian laughed. "I'll call you. We can do lunch. You too, Morgana."

"Did you hear the news yet?" Morgana asked.

"She just walked through the door, Morgana." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm pregnant!" she ignored him. "Merlin and I are having a baby!"

"Congratulations!" Mithian grinned and hugged her again. "Both of you! But how did Uther take the news?"

"Surprisingly well actually…" Morgana answered.

"Well, not at first." Merlin mumbled.

"What matters is… that he's opened up to the news." Morgana cut him off.

"That is true." Mithian smiled.

"Where is your father?" Morgana asked.

"Oh he… couldn't make it… he's out of town." Mithian answered. "I'm actually here as Arthur's date tonight."

"Arthur's date?" Morgana asked. "Really? You two?"

Gwen looked between the two of them and arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, Morgana…" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Why does that surprise you?"

"Because Mithian usually has standards." She glared at him.

He scowled.

"Oiy! Both of you cut it out!" Merlin interrupted their soon to be spat. "Morgana doesn't need any extra tension or stress."

With that the door bell rang and the five of them in the room jumped slightly.

"Guests are here…" Gwen mumbled.

"So Lance was arriving at eight then?" Arthur almost sounded resentful.

"Lance canceled on Gwen." Morgana answered.

"What?" Arthur asked. "Why?"

"He didn't say." Gwen shrugged. "Probably work related. I'll just find out at the office on Monday."

Arthur watched her reaction to being stood up. He growled inwardly. He could kill Lance for standing her up at the last minute like that.

"Sorry about that, Gwen…" Merlin sighed. "Hang by Morgana and me…. You know you're our favorite third wheel."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass." She smiled. "I wasn't planning on staying very long."

"Gwen…."

"It's okay, Morgana. I'll stay until after dinner. I promise." She smiled. "I'm just tired."

Arthur watched her quietly and tried hard to cover his anger. He had Lance pegged the moment that good doctor walked through the doors of his office.

* * *

Gwen sat on the steps of the back porch nursing a glass of wine before dinner. She leaned on her knees comfortably and sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She looked up and smiled. "Why aren't you inside?"

"Why aren't you?" Mithian asked sitting next to her with her own glass of wine.

"A bit stuffy in there…" Gwen shrugged.

"It always is at these functions." Mithian smiled softly. "So… who's Lance?"

Gwen laughed. "A client actually…" she bit her lip. "A very good looking client…."

"Morgana makes him out to be some kind of Adonis…" Mithian pushed her shoulder.

"Oh, he is." Gwen nodded. "But I don't think he's interested."

"Why?"

"Well, he's not here for one thing." She said stating the obvious.

"Maybe something came up."

"Maybe…"

"But…?"

"But… maybe it's me." Gwen shrugged.

"Oh please…" Mithian laughed. "Gwen, dear, have you seen you?"

Gwen shook her head. "Thanks… you're a really good friend, Mithian."

"And if he doesn't want you then it's his loss." Mithian nodded assuredly.

"Thank you."

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they both turned to find Arthur standing on the porch. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting…"

"No." Mithian said standing with her glass of half empty wine. "I need a refill anyway."

Arthur took the seat Mithian had vacated and sat next to Gwen. "Hi."

She smiled. "Did the terrible twosome send you to check on me? I thought they'd sent Mithian actually."

"No…" he shook his head. "I'm here on my own." He turned toward her. "About Lance?"

"Arthur… you don't have to." She stopped him with a smile. "I'm not fourteen anymore and Lance is not the Captain of the footie team… I can take care of myself."

"That was one time." He defended. "And the prat deserved it."

"You broke his nose before the game!"

"He was a twat!"

She laughed out loud. "Well, thank you… for defending my honor then and for doing it now. But it's not necessary. I already have an older brother… two if you count Percy actually… And then there's also Merlin…"

"And me." He said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"And you." She sighed leaning her head on his chest.

"But seriously…. I can break his hands if you want me to. You know I can."

"Arthur." She said sternly.

"Fine. He can keep his hands. He might need them to work. How about his legs then?"

She groaned with a smile and shook her head.


	6. Chapter 6

"Percy is already in place. He'll be your contact while you're undercover. If you ever feel like your cover is blown, signal him and he will extract you from the building."

"How will I signal him?" she asked.

Arthur smiled. "He's definitely resourceful. He's Cenred's personal bodyguard so he'll be close by at all times. Don't ask me how he got that position, he went in to apply for some security job after you and Cenred made him Head of Security."

"Must be his size…" Gwen mumbled.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. "There's still time to back out."

"I'm ready." She nodded. "Just trust me."

He cupped her face in his hands. "I do trust you… but I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"Nothing's gonna happen." She smiled. "You've made sure of that."

"Alright." He said. "Good luck."

"I thought I didn't need luck." She winked before turning to walk out the door of his office leaving him with a soft smile.

* * *

Morning had gone relatively smoothly for Gwen as Cenred's assistant. There wasn't much he expected from her. But seeing Percy around definitely made her feel a lot more safe than she did that morning. Arthur had told her that she would have to signal Percy if she ever felt as if she was in danger. She hadn't come up with a signal yet. But Percy was good about sensing danger. She figured she was fine for the time being because he seemed so calm. Her first day was coming to an end and she couldn't be happier.

"Gwen, darling…" Cenred called out to her.

She walked into his office and waited for his instruction.

"Please be a dear and take this down to the research labs before you leave." He said handing her a folder. "They needed me to sign off on it and now that I have they can continue making me rich."

"Who do I give it to?" she asked.

He looked at the contact name on the folder and shrugged. "Someone named Dr. Du Lac? I'm sure you can just ask someone who the bloke is and drop it off."

She nodded taking the folder with her. She hadn't left the top floor all day. Now, that she was getting her chance to look around it was the end of the day and if she spent too much extra time in the building it would look suspicious. Especially, in the area where they needed the most information from but she was dreading seeing Lance who was sure to be down there waiting for the file.

She stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to shut. "I'm heading down to the labs. Look alive, boys."

* * *

"Make sure you upload this footage to the private server and make sure it's encrypted, Merlin."

"You realize that you didn't ask me to do this just because I take good pictures right?" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do… because you take awful pictures." Arthur smiled tightly. "But you are surprisingly good with a computer."

"So, when are you going to tell her the truth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About how you feel?" Merlin asked like it was obvious.

"Mind your own business, Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes. "And it's not important to the case."

"It's got everything to do with the case…." Merlin cut him off.

"Pay attention to the case at hand, Merlin." Arthur said.

"Arthur…." Merlin tried.

"Our job is to keep her safe. And we're doing that." He said.

"But at what expense?"

"Merlin, keep your head on straight." Arthur warned. "Or this could all blow up in our faces."

* * *

Gwen stepped into the research labs and found herself searching for a familiar face. Spotting him at a desk, she took a deep breath and walked toward him. "Delivery from upstairs."

He looked up with slight confusion. "Gw-"

"Shh. We don't know each other. Stay in cover." She whispered. "Cenred asked that I deliver this to you."

"Are we really not going to talk about Saturday?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She answered. "You didn't show up. I got the message."

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Not really." She shrugged. "I'll see you around."

"Wait…" he stepped in front of her. "I know your colleagues could hear me…" he said touching her shoulder and brushing the lapel of her jacket. "But I don't care… I want you to meet me… outside of here."

"I don't think…"

"Please." He said. "I need to talk to you somewhere private."

She looked at him and sighed seeing his desperation. "Fine. Where?"

"My place." He smiled. "You know where it is. You do have my information."

She nodded. "When?"

"Tonight." He said. "When you leave here?"

"Fine. I'll see you then."

She turned to leave. He eyed her as she walked away with a smug smile.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?"Arthur asked when the live stream disconnected.

"I don't know… something must have made us lose the signal."

"Shit."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"He knows."

Gwen stepped out of the glass building and walked toward her car. She got into the front seat when someone covered her mouth from behind. She tried to scream but she could feel the consciousness leave her. Suddenly, there was only darkness.

"Turn on her tracker."

"Arthur…." Merlin started. "What are you talking about? Who knows? Cenred?"

"Do it, Merlin."

Merlin turned toward his computer pulling up the GPS on Gwen's car. "Her car hasn't left the parking lot of Cenred Pharmaceuticals. That's a good thing, right? Means she's still at work…"

"No… it doesn't. It means her car is still at work. It doesn't mean Guinevere is with it." Arthur rubbed his eyes. "Pull up Lance's personal information."

"I don't know Gwen's password."

"Hack it! You're a hacker. Do your damn job!"

"Hey… you need to calm the hell down. We're no good to Gwen if you're going off the deep end."

"This is my fault."

"No… it isn't. Gwen knew what she was getting herself into."

"No, she didn't." Arthur shook his head.

"What haven't you told me?" Merlin asked knowing he was missing something.

"I've been lying to you." Arthur said. "To all of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"This… whole thing… has been a cover."

"What thing?" Merlin asked. "This case?"

"Not just the case…" Arthur groaned. "Damn it… I knew I shouldn't have let her get involved."

"Arthur… damn it… you're not making any sense!"

"I'm not who you think I am!" he growled.

"What?"

"Merlin, I'm MI6."

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened.

She could feel her arms ache. She tried lowering them but realized that her wrists were bound above her. She looked at the damp cellar where she currently was and tried to remove the cloth covering her mouth.

"Don't bother, love... I made sure it was on tight."

She looked up to see him walk out of the shadows and glared.

"Oh, don't look at me like that…" he smiled. "I thought we definitely had something."

Lance stepped in front of her and gave her a menacing grin. "The day I walked into your office, I knew you were special…" he trailed a finger over her cheek. "Not only were you beautiful, you were tenacious too." He smiled when she shook her head away from him. "I thought I would have more time to finish my work though… I'd even set up that fool Cenred to take the fall for the drug… but your stupid boss… I didn't know who he really was when I walked in."

She eyed him with confusion.

"Oh you didn't know?" he asked realizing that she didn't know what he was talking about. "Oh darling… Arthur isn't who you think he is."

* * *

"What do you mean you're MI6?" Merlin asked laughing.

"I'm not joking."

"What like James Bond?" Merlin laughed out loud.

"James Bond is fictional character… but I assure you that the organization is very real."

"No…. you're Arthur Pendragon… I've known you since we were kids… I'm marrying your sister! We're having a baby!"

"You're getting married?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"Don't change the subject!" Merlin glared. "Does Morgana know?"

"No…" Arthur shook his head. "As far as she's concerned I was a detective turned private investigator. Gaius was my Handler. Only he knew who I was. My cover started the day he sold Camelot Investigations to me."

"You've been lying to us all this time?" Merlin asked.

"I-"

"How long?"

"Merlin…"

"Damn it… Arthur… how fucking long have you been lying to your friends? Your family?"

Arthur cringed. "Years… they recruited me at Uni…"

Merlin nodded. "So when you went to study abroad…"

"I was at the Farm. Training."

"The Farm?"

"It's just a name we called it as recruits." he shrugged.

"And all these years, you've just been gallivanting around the world on secret missions?"

"Yes."

"Why did you come home?"

"This case."

"I thought you said there was more to it."

"There is." Arthur said. "I just realized that too late. I was sent here to establish myself as a private detective. They thought my last name would be enough to attract clients. We'd been getting notification of a new hallucinogen being used to create super soldiers. The man creating the drug was selling it to known terrorists groups around the world. We thought it was Cenred but I'm positive now that he was just the fall guy who was supplying the funds. The banker, if you will."

"So who was the brain?"

"Lance."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N:** I really, really suck at this notes stuff... first of all... thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read and review the story... you don't know what that does to a writer... unless, you are a writer and then you totally know... but in case you don't, it's what helps us to keep going... so thank you. Also, this is where things start to get really crazy. I rated this story **M** because of this particular chapter. Some people don't like to read about physical abuse... I personally don't either but sometimes it's necessary for the narrative. Consider this a trigger warning. I really want you all to get what a sick bastard Lance is. Which by the way, I'm really surprised by all the positive comments I got about him being a villain in this story. I always intended him to be a villain. I think Santiago Cabrera's evil Lance was wickedly sexy. This version of Lance just makes me sick but he is so much fun to write! Don't worry though... it'll all be worth it in the end. I hope so anyway. So there's probably 3 chapters left after this one. I'm debating whether or not I want to write an epilogue, but I probably won't. My intention was always to cap this story at 10 chapters. It was always meant to be short. I'm actually outlining another project at the moment and I have a feeling that one might be longer to be honest. I've even got a wonderful friend making a trailer for it. Well, I hope you all enjoy this installment. The story is almost completely written. Squee! And I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Real life is kicking my ass. It's not because I'm over this pairing though. Not even close. Trust me. Well, I hope you like it. And my usual folks who leave lovely comments, I thank you. And those of you who read and don't even like to leave a review as a guest... well, I thank you anyway. :)

* * *

"How much do you know about your boss, Gwen?" he asked tauntingly.

She narrowed her eyes. "More than you think."

Lance chuckled. "Oh right… the two of you grew up together… right?"

Gwen clenched her jaw. He walked up to her and ran a finger down her extended arm making her shudder.

"Cold?"

"Repulsed, actually." She said through clenched teeth.

He continued to run his finger down her arm, past her shoulder to the top of her breast. He traced the mounds of flesh and lifted his eyes toward her with a smirk. "I could have my way with you."

"Don't touch me." She spat out.

"Saving yourself for Arthur?"

She glared.

"Oh, come on…." He continued. "Don't act like the two of you don't have something on the side."

She didn't respond and instead turned away from him. He grabbed her chin roughly and turned her face back toward him. "Look at me."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "What is it you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked with a smug smile. "I want to drive him mad with worry… I want him to lose his mind over losing you… I want him to blame himself for your predicament."

"What does Arthur have to do with this?" she asked.

"Oh… Gwen…. Everything." He answered sternly. "Your prince is a liar. He's been lying to you for years. He's not who he says he is."

"You're the one lying."

"You don't believe me?" he asked feigning shock. "Let's test it… let's call him."

"What?" she asked.

"Let's call Arthur…." He shrugged. "Even better… let's make it a video chat… I'm sure he'll enjoy that."

"You're sick." She rolled her eyes.

He slapped her.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out.

"The next time, I'll use my fist." He warned her.

Lance turned around and placed a tablet on a nearby table. He turned it facing her and smiled over his shoulder. "Merlin's not the only hacker who knows what they're doing with a computer."

* * *

"You think Lance kidnapped Gwen?" Merlin asked incredulously. "Why would he?"

"To mess with me." Arthur shook his head leaning on the table top in front of him. "He figured out who I was and he went for the one person who I-"

"Who you what?" Merlin asked.

"Who I care about!" Arthur finished. "I… care about Gwen… there I said it… Are you happy now?"

"I would be if it were under different circumstances." Merlin frowned. "Arthur, where do you think he took her?"

"I sent his information to Percy… the address is fake…. Obviously…" Arthur shook his head. "Percy is on his way-"

"Where the fuck is my sister?"

Merlin and Arthur both turned toward Elyan standing in the doorway with Percy just behind him.

"Sorry…" Percy apologized. "I tried to make him stay at home… he wouldn't listen."

"I wouldn't have expected him to… the mission is completely fucked anyway, Perce."

"Arthur…" Elyan turned toward his old friend. "Where is she?"

Arthur sighed. "We don't know, Elyan… not yet anyway. But we will find her. _I _will find her."

Elyan frowned as Percy came and wrapped an arm around him. "We'll get Gwen back, El. I promise."

Elyan shrugged his arm off. "How can you promise that? How can you both promise me that?"

Arthur and Percy frowned and dropped their heads.

"Guys… woah… Arthur… I'm getting a Skype call… from Gwen's account…" Merlin's eyes widened.

"You think she got away?" Elyan reached Merlin and turned the laptop toward him.

"No…" Arthur shook his head blocking Elyan's view. "He's playing with us… it's him. Elyan, you might not want to see this…"

"Arthur… move now… Or I swear on my parent's graves I will kill you with my bare hands."

Arthur nodded before moving back and letting the shorter man see the screen. Merlin clicked to accept the video call and the four of them waited on baited breath as a grainy image of a shackled woman appeared.

"Oh Gwen…" Elyan whispered covering his mouth. "What did that bastard do to you?"

A close-up of a face appeared, covering their view of Gwen, and pulled back to reveal Lance hunched over the table. "Hi, Arthur…. And Merlin… and folks whom I have not had the pleasure of meeting yet."

"Let my sister go…" Elyan demanded.

"Oh so you're the gay brother…." Lance smiled. "Very nice to meet you… and you must be the boyfriend built like a house…"

Arthur stepped in front of the others and covered the camera with his face. "This is about you and me, Lance. Leave Gwen out of this. Let's make a trade. Me for her."

"Well, you wouldn't be a very fun prisoner." Lance smiled. "No offense, mate… but you're not exactly my type."

"Let her go… and you get me… I'm worth more to the Agency and you know that…"

"You are… but I have plans for Gwen later that frankly I wouldn't want to do to you…" Lance shrugged. "Maybe next time…"

"Then why did you call if not to negotiate?" Arthur asked.

"Honestly?" Lance asked. "I wanted to prove a point… he lifted the mobile device in his hand and walked toward Gwen so they could see her better. "I had to gag her in case she told you anything about her whereabouts. Not that she could if she wanted to. She was passed out when I carried her in."

Arthur started writing on a notepad off camera in front of Merlin. _Trace this call. _

"I want to talk to her." Arthur demanded. "Take off the gag. I want her to tell me that she's okay."

"That's not going to happen, mate."

"I'm not your mate." Arthur glowered. "Do it or I'm hanging up this call."

"What are you doing?"Elyan interrupted as Merlin's eyes widened.

Percy pulled Elyan back whispering in his ear, "Arthur knows what he is doing."

"If you disconnect, Agent Pendragon…" Lance sneered. "The next time you see her, I'll make sure her pretty face isn't so pretty anymore."

"You've got three seconds, Lance."

"You wouldn't-"

"…3…"

"I'll beat her…"

"…2…"

"I'll fucking cut her up into pieces and leave her on your damn door step, Pendragon!"

"…1… I warned you, Lance, goodbye."

Arthur disconnected the call and let go of a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"He's going to fucking kill her!" Elyan yelled at him. "What did you do?! You bastard!"

Percy wrapped his arms around him to hold him back from attacking Arthur.

"You've killed her! You've killed her!" Elyan sobbed into Percy's chest. "He killed her…."

"Percy, take Elyan home." Arthur instructed. "He shouldn't be here."

Percy nodded over Elyan's head, dragging the shorter man out of the room.

"What was that?" Merlin asked. "I didn't even have time to track the call…"

"I'm buying you time." Arthur answered.

"How?" Merlin asked. "You just hung up…"

"He's going to call back."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do, Merlin." Arthur glared. "And when he does you better be fucking ready, okay?!"

Merlin nodded. The two of them stared at the Skype screen intently. They waited what would later feel like hours. He was going to call back. They always called back. Lance was no different from any of the other targets Arthur had taken down in his career. He was betting on the training he'd had in the field and hoping that it wasn't a bad bet when the computer rang again.

"He's calling back…" Merlin mumbled.

"Answer it." Arthur said. "And be ready. We'll have less than a minute."

Merlin nodded numbly before answering the call and stepping back to his other computer trying to pinpoint their location.

"You have balls, Pendragon." Lance narrowed his eyes. "I admire that."

"Can I talk to Gwen now?" Arthur asked ignoring the compliment.

"Here's your princess…." Lance moved out of the camera's way to reveal a battered and bruised Gwen. "Don't think your little stunt didn't go unpunished."

Arthur cursed. "I'm going to fucking kill you, Lance."

"You'll have to find me first." Lance growled. "You don't have a lot of time. So use it wisely."

Arthur looked at the screen and frowned. "Guinevere…."Her left eye was practically closed where she had a black eye forming, her lip was split and bleeding and she had a hand print on her left cheek. "Oh God… Gwen…. I'm so sorry…"

Tears streamed down her face before she could stop them. "Arthur…"

"I'm coming for you Gwen… I'm going to find you…"

"I know you will…" she tried to smile. "I trust you."

"Ask him about his secret, Gwen?" Lance could be heard off screen. "Go on… ask him to tell you the truth…"

She looked at the screen in front of her. "Is it… is it true?"

Arthur dropped his head in shame. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Tell her the whole truth, Arthur…" Lance taunted.

"I'm part of a secret organization that takes down bastards like Lance, Gwen…." Arthur said. "I'm sorry I lied to you… I wasn't trying to keep you from this mission because I didn't trust you… I was trying to keep you safe because I couldn't… I didn't want anything to happen to you. But it happened anyway."

"It's not your fault, Arthur…" Gwen told him softly.

"I should have told you the whole truth from that first day I walked into this place… you're the only person I ever wanted to tell the truth to…"

"But… you couldn't…" she finished for him. "I don't blame you, Arthur."

"How sweet…." Lance mocked turning the device back toward him. "Now, it's our turn."

"What do you want?" Arthur asked rolling his eyes.

"Don't act so bored…" Lance frowned. "I promise to make it interesting for you at least."

"My patience is wearing thin…"

"Very well… I want the usual… safe passage out of the country. Preferably somewhere you can't come get me later…. I want my drugs to be on the plane. I know you already have your team confiscating everything from my lab at Cenred Pharmaceuticals…."

"Yeah, you should have seen Cenred's face when he found out you duped him."

"And I want that trade after all…. You for the girl…"

"Oh so now I'm your type…" Arthur mocked.

"Don't flatter yourself…" Lance shook his head. "I have a better chance getting out of this god forsaken country with you as my prisoner than her."

"Done." Arthur agreed.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Very well, then…." Lance smirked. "I'm sure by now that imbecile of a photographer has finally tracked my location so you know where to find me."

Arthur's eyes widened and he snapped his eyes toward Merlin.

"Don't act so surprised…" Lance smiled. "You may know how my mind works… but don't forget that I know how yours works too, Pendragon. You've got two hours to come up with my demands…. And if anyone in your team so much as toes my lawn, I will kill her. And I'll video tape it so you can see all the gruesome details later."

"You have my word."

"Are you a man of your word, Arthur?"

"My word is all I have." He nodded.

"Good…. Two hours. Be on my door step with my precious cargo and a car that will take us to a private jet that will getting us out of here. It's not too much, is it?"

"I think I can manage." Arthur said through clenched teeth.

"Good… see you soon then… mate."

Lance disconnected the call and Arthur pounded on the table making everything on top of it shift.

"How did he know I was tracking him?" Merlin asked.

"It's not your fault, Merlin… he hacked into your computer. He could see what you were doing." Arthur frowned.

"So what now?" Merlin asked.

"I've got to involve my handler and my director."

"Okay… so Gaius…." Merlin nodded.

"And my father…"


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Hey guys! I'm trying really hard to keep up with these notes. This latest chapter sets up the big show down between Lance and Arthur that y'all have been waiting for... I hope so anyway... I'm expecting it to be my longest chapter if I'm truly honest. It's currently being worked on. After that, there will be one final chapter and I can get started on my new story tentatively titled, _Music to Die For_. It will be up fairly soon. I also have a very long standalone fic titled _Dancing on the Edge_, but that won't be up for a long time. It'll be up eventually though. It still needs to be edited and trimmed and possibly rewritten. But it's a period piece, that's why it's taking so long. **M2D4** will be up first, no doubt. I also am happy to announce that **Lonercheerleader**, who is a FANTASTIC vidder, will be creating a trailer for the fic. That will be up on Youtube when the first chapter goes up here so I suggest you all subscribe to her so that you can get a notification when it's posted. That is if you aren't following her already. Trust me, if you're not... you're missing out. Because her fan vids are absolutely stunning! Well, back to this story, this chapter is not my favorite. Although it does have a big scene between Uther and Arthur that I'm sure will be somewhat familiar to you all. So, I hope you enjoy it for that at least. Trust me... the next chapter will be worth the wait. I hope so anyway. :)

* * *

"WHAT?! Your dad is MI6 too?!"

Arthur pulled out his cell phone already dialing Gaius' secure line. "Yes, my father is MI6, Merlin. How else do you think I got involved?"

"Is your sister a spy? Am I marrying a spy? Shit… I am aren't I?"

"No, you idiot. My sister is not a spy. My mum isn't either." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just me and dad. Dad's mostly retired."

"Oh crap… no wonder he was so intimidating…"

"Merlin!" Arthur called out. "Please, make yourself useful. Get me as much information about that address you tracked them to. We're going to need it."

Merlin nodded turning back to his computer screen.

* * *

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Lance asked with a grin.

Gwen turned away and cringed.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly standing in front of her.

"What do you think?" she glowered.

"As a show of good faith…. How about I let you down… your arms must be numb!"

She watched as he reached into his pocket for a key and unshackled her restraints. Her arms fell limply at her sides and her knees buckled. Lance caught her before she could fall completely to the floor and placed her gently in a sitting position on the ground.

"I'm not a monster all the time, you know…" he frowned.

"No, just most of the time, right?" she cringed when his eyes narrowed. When no physical harm came she opened her eyes and found him standing over her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked instead.

"I'm fine." She shook her head.

"You sure?" he asked again. "It's been a while since you had lunch today…"

She looked up at him in confusion.

"You think I wasn't watching you, Gwen?" he crouched down in front of her. "I've had my eye on you since I first met you…"

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because of him…" he shrugged. "Because he cares more about you than anyone… Because he would do whatever it took to get you back safe and sound…"

"Is this all about Arthur then?" Gwen frowned. "You just want to hurt him?"

"He needs to suffer." Lance nodded. "He deserves it too."

"What did he do to make you hate him so much?"

"He killed someone who was once very dear to me." Lance said. "I just didn't know he was the one who'd pulled the trigger. Until now…"

* * *

"Arthur!" He turned toward his father who had arrived with Gaius trailing behind him. Uther stood in front of him with a frown. "What happened? You said you had everything under control."

"Lance… our client… he was a fraud. He was the one mass producing the drugs." Arthur shook his head. "Dad… he has Gwen."

"He took Gwen?" Gaius asked. "Why would he do that?"

"To get to me…" Arthur shrugged. "He realized what she meant to me… and…"

"Oh Arthur… I warned you not to get too close to her… to anyone." Uther placed his hands on his hips in frustration.

"I know dad… I know… trust me… I've been kicking my own arse for this… and I will be doing that until we get her back."

"How long has he had her?" Uther interrupted him. "What's our window?"

Arthur looked at his watch. "Gwen was walking out of Cenred Pharmaceuticals around 5PM today… it's now just after eleven… so… six hours…"

"Good… you know we've always got forty-eight before the trail goes cold... So there's still time…."

"Dad…" Arthur interrupted his father. "Lance already made contact. He gave me his demands."

"I presume he asked for way out of England…."

"Along with the drugs…" Arthur nodded. "And… me…"

Uther turned back toward him and shook his head. "Absolutely not!"

"What?" Arthur stepped back in shock.

"No… I will not allow it." Uther said.

"What the fuck do you mean not allow it?" Arthur asked incredulously. "You don't get a say in this, dad. This is my life."

"I am your Director and I say no." Uther stood his ground.

"Dad… its Gwen…" Arthur lowered his tone. "My life is worth nothing compared to hers. I got her in this mess. I need to get her out of it."

"Arthur, I realize you care for this girl… And we will do everything in our power to get her back… but Lance can't have you… you are far too important to this Agency and he knows that. Do you know what he wants you for? Information and intel. And you'd be the best way to get it. Being my son and all."

"Don't talk about her like she's just some other casualty in your war, dad."

"Unfortunately she is…."

"How can you even say that? About Gwen… you've known her for her entire life!"

"I care about Gwen as much as you do…"

"I really doubt that!"

"I love her like she was my own daughter…."

"What if it was your daughter? What if they had Morgana? What would you do then?"

"Arthur…." Uther frowned. "The mission comes first. You know the rules. We get Gwen back, by the book."

"Fuck the book, dad!" Arthur argued. "He's going to kill her! This is my fault! I have to save her…. I have to…."

Uther pulled his son into an embrace. "I know, son… I know… and we will… I promise…"

* * *

Arthur sat on a desk swinging his legs watching agents work around him. They were setting up base in his office with his father giving all the orders. He'd forbidden Arthur from doing anything at all. He'd even recruited Merlin to help. Arthur rolled his eyes. They were just wasting time. He looked at the clock on the wall. Lance had given him two hours to get his demands in order. Time was almost up and he was just sitting there. He frowned and placed his head in his hands when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out of his pocket and frowned at the text message.

_Payphone at the Ridgemount Hotel. Wait for my call._

His head snapped up from his phone. He glanced around him and let out a breath of relief that no one was paying any attention to him. He hopped of f the desk and walked toward the door.

"Hey… where are you going?"

He turned toward Merlin and glared. "Dad's running point and he obviously wants me out of the way. I figured I'd be the good son and listen. I'm going out for a cup of coffee. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks." Merlin smiled.

Arthur nodded at his friend and turned to leave.

"Hey…" Merlin said grabbing his shoulder making him turn around again. "You sure you're okay with all this?"

Arthur looked at the mess his father and his father's agents had made of his office and frowned. "Not really…. But it's not like I have a choice."

"We will find her, Arthur." Merlin tried. "I promise."

"I know." Arthur nodded. "I'll be right back…"

He closed the door softly behind him leaving his friend to stare after him.

"Where did Arthur go?"

Merlin turned toward Gaius and smiled warmly. "He just needed some fresh air and a coffee. He'll be back soon."

Gaius nodded and watched the young boy walk back toward his computer and get back to work. He turned back toward the door with a worried look before another young agent caught his attention requesting his assistance.

* * *

Arthur walked into the Ridgemount Hotel and frowned. He walked toward the payphone and stepped inside just in time to catch it ringing. "Hello?"

"Good… you listen well…"

"What is this?"

"I see your father has taken over."

Arthur closed his eyes. "How'd you know?"

"I hacked into your security system." Lance said with a smile. "It wasn't hard, in case you are wondering. Nice operation he's running… doesn't exactly bode well for Gwen… Good thing they have wrong information…."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you find me to be stupid, Arthur?" Lance asked angrily. "I anticipated you would dial daddy dearest… I expected him to take over. He's sending all his best agents to an address I wanted you all to find… he'll get a nice surprise there though… and you can't warn them because you're not there… don't even try to send out a message… if you do they'll know you're talking to me and you won't get her back…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"I still want to make a deal. I don't need the way out. I can find that myself. I do, however, want what is mine. Think you can manage that?"

"Yes." Arthur said through clenched teeth.

"Wonderful." Lance said excitedly. "Dump your phone. They can trace it. Under the counter you'll find a burner. I will be calling you on it. I want you to bring me what is mine."

"Where?"

"I'll give you another hour to get it all because I'm feeling a tad generous…" Lance continued with a smug smile.

"Where do I take it?" Arthur asked again.

"I'll call you with the address in one hour." Lance said before disconnecting the line.

Arthur slammed the phone back on its cradle and felt around the bottom of the counter. He pulled a small black phone and stepped out of the phone booth. He tossed his own phone into a flower pot nearby and walked out of the hotel.

* * *

"Where is Arthur?"

Merlin tensed at the words from the man standing over his shoulder. He turned around to find his future father in law glowering at him.

"He's not back yet?" Merlin asked. "He was going out for coffee…."

"That was almost half an hour ago." Uther crossed his arms over his chest. "Where did he go?"

Merlin cringed. "I'm guessing Starbucks…"

Uther narrowed his eyes.

"You know… I can trace his phone… we'll find him in no time…" Merlin turned back toward his computer and began to track Arthur's cell phone. He hoped the GPS was still turned on. When the screen showed a red dot on a map he frowned. "Ridgemount Hotel…"

Uther's eyebrow arched.

"I guess he wanted a particular cup of coffee…" Merlin shrugged.

Uther rolled his eyes. "You really are an idiot." He tapped his ear. "I need two agents to look into the Ridgemount Hotel. You are looking for my son. Let me know when you've found him." He turned back toward the gangly young man in front of him. "If I find out that you helped him…"

"Sir…" a voice came over the intercom.

"Did you find him?" Uther asked.

"Some agents were nearby running perimeter. They said someone matching your son's description walked inside and left after only a few minutes. He was alone, sir."

"So he's not there anymore?"

"No… but there's something you need to see…" the voice continued. "Uploading a photo now."

Uther turned toward a computer screen watching a picture download. The picture was of Arthur's cellphone. There was a text message saved on it, waiting to be sent.

_Lance contacted me. Going after Gwen. Sorry dad._

Uther closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Sir…"

He turned toward the voice of one of his agents.

"Yes?"

"There's been an explosion."


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: Here it is... the chapter that I think you all have been waiting for... And I really hope it lives up to your expectations. It's the longest chapter within this story. After this, there is one other chapter. It's already been written. It just needs to be tweaked. But I can officially get started on _Music to Die For _which I think you guys are gonna love. I've already seen the trailer and that should be up relatively soon. Make sure you are following LonerCheerleader on Youtube for a notification of when it's officially posted. I'll post the link on my profile page here too but if you want to see it as soon as its posted, you'll have to subscribe to her. Well, here is the penultimate chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy it! :)

* * *

"What do you mean there's been an explosion?" Uther demanded of the young agent. "Where?"

"The address we tracked the victim and our suspect to…" the agent stammered. "It was an abandoned residence on the outskirts of town. As soon as our agents got close, a bomb went off. We think one of the agents may have tripped a wire. It was a set up."

"So where the hell are they?"

"We don't know."

"You… you don't know…." Uther shook his head laughing to keep himself from screaming and ripping off heads in front of him. "You're a bloody spy agency and you don't know where they are?! FIND THEM! And don't talk to me until you do!"

He turned back toward Merlin. "Find my son."

"Yes… yes sir." Merlin stammered sitting back down.

"This isn't a bloody circus show!" he screamed at all the stunned faces in the room. "Get back to work!"

Everyone scrambled to get away from the seething director. He sighed in defeat.

"Uther… we will find them. Both of them." Gaius comforted his oldest friend the best way he knew how.

"Don't make promises you and I both know can't be kept, Gaius."

* * *

Arthur knocked on the door in front of him and stepped back to wait for someone to open it. He shoved his hands in his pockets and bit his lip. The door swung open slowly and he looked up pleadingly. "I need your help. Can I come in?"

Elena King stepped back with a nod and led him into her home. "What are you doing here?"

He turned toward her. "I'm going to tell you something… and as my friend, I need you to believe me."

"Arthur… you're scaring me… what's wrong?"

"I'm not who you think I am."

"You're Arthur Pendragon… ex-detective now private investigator… what's there to know?"

He shook his head. "I'm MI6. I've been deep undercover as a detective and a private investigator… and tonight, my target kidnapped someone very dear to me and I need to get her back."

"Yeah right."

"I'm not lying, Elena."

She eyed him warily before sitting down on a nearby surface. "You're… you're a spy?"

He nodded.

"All this time?" she asked.

He nodded again.

"We worked together for years… on so many cases… you were never a real officer of the law."

"Well, not the way you thought I was…" he chuckled.

"It's not funny." She narrowed her eyes.

"No… I wasn't. I'm sorry. But you're the only person I can trust who has the resources to help me."

"I highly doubt that my resources trump yours." She rolled her eyes.

"Right now, they do." He answered. "My dad's knocked me off the case."

"Your… dad… The Uther Pendragon who owns a real estate company is a bloody spy too?!"

"Elena… keep your voice down… we don't need your neighbors to learn all of this."

"Your whole family is full of liars."

"Well, my mum really was a school teacher and my sister really is a brat."

She glared at him.

"They're not spies." He answered her unasked question. "They don't even know about me and dad. Not yet anyway. After today, I'm sure they will. And you can join them and Guinevere in the pissed off party but for now… I need your help."

"Gwen?" Elena latched on to the name. "This is about Gwen isn't it? Something's happened to her?"

"He has her. And he's hurting her." He nodded sadly. "And I need to save her."

Elena took a deep breath and stood up. "What do you need me to do?"

He smiled for the first time since Gwen had gone missing. "You still have your contacts in the Prosecution office?"

"Of course."

"Think you can get a warrant to search my investigation office?"

"On what grounds?" she asked slowly.

"Oh I don't know… aside the fact it's full of spies…. I have on good authority that we may or may not have been hacking into police files recently."

She smirked. "I'll make the call."

* * *

"Sir…."

"I told you not to disrupt me unless you had news."

"Well, what if I told you the local police was outside with a warrant asking to search the premises."

"What are you talking about?"

"The police were tipped off that there was some illegal activity going on here…. They are asking to search the place sir."

"What?" Uther looked around. "We need to get everything out of here… they can't-"

"It's too late sir…" Merlin stood up lifting his hands in the air. "They're already inside."

Uther turned toward the men coming into the office with guns pointing at them and growled. "Arthur."

* * *

"They're arresting all of your father's agents, including your father." Elena said hanging up the phone.

"I wish I could have been there to see my father taken away in hand cuffs." Arthur said as his phone beeped. He pulled out the burner, glancing at the text message and responded with a quick text before placing it back in his pocket.

"What exactly did you need so badly that you had to arrest your father to get it?" she asked.

"He has the evidence from today's confiscation in the office. My father wouldn't let that out of his sight if he could help it. But with the local police now involved, his evidence becomes their evidence…"

"And you need me to access it."

He nodded. "Yeah…"

"Well, we better get to work." She shrugged. "I can only imagine someone higher than your father will show up to bail him out and that evidence will mysteriously disappear from lockout anyway."

"Let's go."

Elena and Arthur walked toward evidence lock-up and stood at the counter waiting to sign in.

* * *

"Good evening, Miss King." The elderly guard smiled flirtatiously. "Who's the new guy?"

"My new assistant…" she smiled gesturing toward Arthur. "Arthur, this is Lewis. Arthur is helping me on the domestic violence case I've been working on. We're hoping another look can help us lock the bastard in jail once and for all."

Arthur waved awkwardly with a tight smile.

"Not very friendly, is he?" Lewis whispered to Elena.

"He's just socially awkward." Elena whispered back. "No friends."

Arthur glared at the back of her head as Lewis nodded understandingly. He led them back toward the evidence for her case. Elena adjusted her oversized bag on her shoulder. "Do you mind if we have a little bit of privacy, Lewis? I'm trying to teach Arthur the ropes and he gets real shy around strangers."

"Awe, you know I'm not supposed to Miss King…." The guard started to say. "There's some new evidence that was just brought in here that I was told shouldn't be left alone…"

"We'll be real quick. We promise." She smiled.

"Alright… I won't tell no one if you don't." he gave her a toothless grin.

"That's why you're my favorite, Lewis…" she shouted at his retreating back and smiled when he waved over his head.

"Would you stop flirting with the guard?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"For the love of God, Arthur, he's old enough to be our grandfather." She shook her head. "Now hurry… we have to get the pills before anyone else shows up uninvited."

He nodded searching for the box that he was in need of and smiled when he found it properly labeled as _Camelot Investigations_. "Let's hear it for the judicial system's excellent organization skills."

Elena ripped open her empty bag and whispered as she looked over her shoulder. "Great. Now hurry."

He ripped open the black bag containing the pills and started shoving them in her purse. "Why is this so easy?"

"I really wish you hadn't asked that."

They both looked up as a door slammed open. Arthur shoved the rest of the pills in her bag and she closed it adjusting it on her shoulder. "Damn… it's heavy."

He put his finger against his lips to quiet her and took her hand leading her around the other side before the two oblivious agents saw them. Arthur led her back toward the entrance and the two smiled at Lewis as Elena signed out. They both headed toward the elevator before anyone spotted them.

"Oh my God…" Elena was taking deep breaths as the elevator door closed. "I can get arrested for this… I can lose my job…"

"They'll blame me." Arthur shrugged. "I'd never let them blame you. I'll say I forced you."

"It didn't take much twisting of the arm, Arthur, Gwen's my friend too."

"I know…" he smiled sadly.

Elena touched his arm. "Hey… you're one step closer to getting her back."

He nodded slowly. "Now, the hard part… delivering the package."

"You can do this…" she said. "Do you know where you're taking this stuff?"

"He text me an address while we were at your house. I know where they are. Thanks for your help, Elena." He said pulling her into a tight hug. "I couldn't have done it without you."

She handed him the heavy oversized bag. "Good luck, 007."

* * *

Arthur pulled up to the warehouse he'd been given the address to earlier. He stepped out of the car and grabbed Elena's bag before slamming the door shut. Looking over his shoulder, he walked up to the door and opened it slowly. There was no one there but he didn't expect a welcoming party when he arrived. He'd left his firearm inside his car on purpose, but was starting to regret that decision.

He rounded a corner and found some stairs leading him toward the basement. He took a deep breath and slowly walked down the steps. As soon as he reached the bottom he found her shackled to a wall with her eyes closed. He ran up to her and dropped the bag on the ground to remove her gag. "Gwen…"

"Arthur…" she croaked with a tired smile. "I knew… you'd come…"

"Where is he, Gwen?" he whispered to her.

"I… I don't know…" she hiccupped.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered reaching for his phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

Arthur felt the barrel of a gun against the back of his head and froze.

"Hand me the phone." Lance growled.

Arthur pulled out the black phone and handed it back to him. Lance snatched it from his hand and stomped his foot on it with a shrug. "Just in case you were dumb enough to let them track you. Now, get up."

Arthur looked at Gwen with a smug smirk and a wink before standing up with his arms up and his back toward Lance. "Where do you want me?"

"Stand over there…. Against that wall…."

Arthur walked toward the opposite wall and turned to face him. "Now, what?"

"Now you shut the fuck up so I can think?" Lance screamed at him.

"Didn't think this part through, did you Lance?"

"Shut up!"

Lance bent to inspect the bag while keeping the gun pointed at Arthur. "Is it all here?"

"Every last pill."

"How'd you get it?"

"I have friends in high places." Arthur shrugged.

"You're a well connected man, Arthur Pendragon."

He shrugged. "I try." Arthur glanced at Gwen. "How about you let her down? She's endured enough torture, don't you think?"

Lance glanced at the shackled and beaten woman with a smug smile. "I didn't even get to have all the fun I wanted."

"You smug son of a bitch…." Arthur growled.

"I wouldn't start spewing insults just yet." Lance smiled. "I still have the gun. And I can just as easily point at her head instead of yours."

"Lance, you've got what you wanted." Arthur tried. "You have your drugs and you have me. You can let her go."

"That was never part of the plan, mate." Lance grinned.

"What plan?"

"You need to pay for what you've done." Lance continued. "And the only way you can truly understand what you did to me, is by losing the one person you love."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll understand soon enough." Lance smiled pulling out a small key. He walked toward Gwen and unshackled her, letting her arms fall to the ground. "You took away someone very dear to me, Arthur… and I'm going to take someone very dear to you."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"You still don't know…. Do you?" Lance rolled his eyes. "You haven't figured it out, yet?"

"No! Why don't you tell me?"

"A few years ago…. You worked a case…" Lance turned toward him. "Do you remember the Hector de Maris case?"

"Of course… it was my first big case… It-"

"It made you a star in your father's eyes." Lance finished for him.

"That's not what I was going to say…." Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Hector de Maris was a monster. He was a human trafficker."

"Hector de Maris was my brother!"

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Well, my half brother." Lance corrected himself. "He used his mother's maiden name."

"Oh my God…"

"And you killed him in cold blood."

Arthur's eyes widened. "I…"

"You were told to stand down by your superiors…. No shots should have been fired that they… but your shots killed my brother."

"Lance…" Arthur tried. "Your brother tried to kill one of his hostages. I had to react. If he'd just dropped his weapon, this conversation would be very different."

"You are a liar!"

"No! I'm not lying!" Arthur screamed. "That was my first kill in the line of duty. I'd never forget it. I was a new detective on the force and was in deep cover. I was supposed to keep my head down as a cop. I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't want to. I'm truly sorry…"

Lance felt his eyes well up. "He was twenty-two. He wasn't even the one trafficking. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Your brother was heavily involved, Lance." Arthur tried to reason with him. "It may not have been his operation but he wasn't forced to be there. He was a rapist. He murdered the women he raped. He hurt a lot of people."

Lance shook his head and started hitting himself with his hands. "Lies… they're all lies…"

"No… you know I'm telling the truth, Lance. Deep down, you know I am." Arthur was trying to calm him down. "Is that why you walked into my office that day to ask for my help?"

"Yes." Lance lowered the gun. "I knew who you were. Or at least I thought I knew. I never could have guessed you were a part of the agency that had been tracking my every move."

"I didn't either." Arthur spoke softly. "This doesn't have to end badly. We can all walk away from this."

Lance shook his head. "I never planned to walk away from this, Arthur." He whispered. "But as long as she doesn't either… I don't care. I just want you to live with the pain of losing her for the rest of your life." He held the gun up in Gwen's face and she closed her eyes waiting for the bullet to come. Except it never did.

Arthur slammed his body against Lance's causing the man to drop the gun so it skid against the floor. Gwen watched the two of them on the ground punching and hitting each other. Arthur was on top punching Lance in the face making him bleed while Lance just laughed beneath him.

Gwen's eyes searched for the gun in the dark basement. She spotted it the moment Lance was able to get a good hit on Arthur and knock the blond man to the ground. Lance was on top of him throwing punches in the same way Arthur had been hitting him earlier. Gwen quietly crawled toward the forgotten firearm and lifted it in her hand. She stood up and pointed the gun at Lance.

"Lance!" she called his name.

The moment he turned and looked at her with a bloody grin she pulled the trigger. She'd wanted him to know it was her who had fired the shot. His smile faltered with the loud sound of the gun going off and he was dead before his body slumped on top of Arthur.

Arthur pushed the corpse off him and jumped to his feet to reach the trembling woman with a gun still in her hand. He stood in front of her and reached for the gun. She was shaking all over. "Gwen, baby…. It's over… you can let go now…"

She looked up at him with watery eyes and nodded; letting him take the gun out of her hand. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek on her. She scrunched up his shirt, while staining it with her hot tears. It was over. The last few hours of her nightmare were over.

They both heard sirens and Arthur let out a sigh in relief. "Thank God, she found it."

Gwen looked up at him. "Who found what?"

"I'll explain later." He said with a soft smile. "Let's get you out of here."

She nodded and allowed herself to be led back up the stairs of the dark and damp basement she'd spent the last few hours in.

* * *

Arthur sat on the back of an ambulance with a paramedic cleaning his wounds. He winced when they started cleaning the cuts and gashes on his face.

"Sorry, sir." The paramedic apologized.

"It's fine." He answered. "Are you almost finished?"

"Just about done…."

"Where is Guinevere?" Arthur asked. "She was taken to be checked out."

"The young lady was taken to the hospital immediately to have her wounds checked, sir." The paramedic said with a smile. "She'll be fine. She's in good hands."

"Thank you." Arthur said with a nod. He spotted Gaius walking toward him and sighed. "Can you excuse us?"

The paramedic nodded leaving the two of them alone.

"How are you feeling, Arthur?"

"Like I was beaten to a bloody pulp." Arthur winced again as he tried to sit up straighter. "Have you seen Gwen yet?"

"She'll be fine. They took her to the hospital to make sure she had no internal bleeding, concussion… that sort of thing."

"And my father?" Arthur asked slowly. "Is he keeping his distance?"

"What you did was very foolish, Arthur." Gaius shook his head. "But, I think deep down your father understands why you did it."

"I had to do something, Gaius…" Arthur said.

"I know that…" the older man smiled. "And he does too."

"But…?"

"But… he wants to see you first thing in the morning, in his office."

"I'll be in the hospital with Guin-"

"Arthur… this is important." Gaius cut him off. "Do not miss this meeting. Besides, you should leave Gwen to rest tonight. Go see her in the morning… with flowers. Her favorites are…"

"Gillyflowers…" Arthur chuckled with a nod. "Thanks for the advice, old man."

Gaius went to leave but turned back toward him with a questioning look. "And just how did you know that Elena would send the cavalry?"

"I didn't." Arthur shrugged. "I just hoped that she'd find the note I put in her coat jacket when I hugged her. Elena and I don't give each other hugs. It's not our thing. I was hoping it would trigger something was off and it did."

"You had this all figured out then."

"I used my training, sir." Arthur said. "You would have done the same thing."

"Yes… I suppose you are right. You always were my best student." Gaius winked.

"Better than my father?" Arthur smirked.

"Don't tell him I said that…" Gaius winked before walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N:** And here is the final chapter! It's more like an epilogue. It's rather short. I hope it lives up to your expectations. I'm really excited to get started on my new story, _Music to Die For_. I think you guys are gonna like that. It's a modern AU. It's got a singing Gwen. And a street fighting Arthur. And I can't wait for you guys to see the trailer! Well, enjoy the last chapter of _Camelot Investigations_! This was my first multi-chapter Arwen fic and though it was short, I'm pretty proud of it. The next one will be longer though. I hope you like this finale! Enjoy! :)

* * *

"I should have you fired."

Arthur crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe of his father's office. "You can't fire me if I quit."

"You can't just quit, Arthur."

"Then retire me." He tried.

"Arthur..."

"I want out. I want to live my own life. A quiet life..."

You're willing to give it all up. Your career... Everything you've worked so hard to achieve for her, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"What?" Arthur asked with confusion.

"Why are you confused? I wasn't kidding when I said I liked Gwen." Uther eyed him with his own confusion.

"Just like that? And I'm free from this?"

"Just like that."

"Really?" Arthur asked for good measure.

"Arthur..." Uther growled.

"Sorry... Just didn't think it would be so easy..."

"Easy like you involving the local police in a classified OP, stealing evidence from police headquarters and taking down a target all on your own?" Uther shook his head with a frown. "There will be some bureaucracy involved, but I am your director and you've taken down a target this agency has been after for quite some time. I think you've earned your retirement."

"I can't take all the credit..." He grinned. "I had help."

"Remind me to extend an invitation to Elena for dinner. I want to hear her side of the story."

"Is she going to get in trouble for helping me?"

"Helping you in what?" Uther asked with a knowing smile.

And just like that Arthur knew her involvement had been wiped clean. He turned toward the door with an understanding nod; but turned back toward his father when he remembered someone.

"There was a guard... An older man... What happened to him?"

"Oh... Officer Lewis finally has the means to retire properly. Poor bloke has been working his whole life. Last I heard, he and his wife have moved to the South of France. Did you know they've been married fifty years?"

"I didn't actually."

"She's lovely too." Uther smiled.

"Thanks, dad."

"For what?"

Arthur nodded. "Absolutely nothing."

He turned back toward the door to leave.

"Arthur…." Uther called to his retreating figure causing him to turn back around. "Did you ever find out what Lance wanted with you?"

"Oh… he um… had me confused with someone else." Arthur shrugged. "He was a total nutter."

"Well, I'm just glad he is no longer a threat."

"Me too…" Arthur turned back toward the door to leave.

"Give Gwen a kiss for me."

Arthur smiled softly as he walked out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe you got me arrested!"

"Sorry Merlin..." Arthur smiled sheepishly as he walked into the hospital and was confronted by his best friend. "If it's any consolation, it was a false arrest and it should be off your record eventually."

"So not the point, Arthur." Merlin glared. "Your sister had to bail me out because I wasn't a…" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "spy so your stupid agency didn't pay to get me out."

"Ex-agency…" Arthur corrected.

"What?" Merlin asked taken aback.

"I'm officially retired from the agency." He shrugged with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Merlin asked. "Can you do that?"

"Of course I can." Arthur shrugged. "There's gonna be some paperwork to sign… gag orders, probably… but overall, I'll just be a regular guy on the street… like you."

"Wow…" Merlin breathed out. "I would have thought your dad wanted you to follow in his footsteps and become director."

"He probably did… And once I may have wanted the same thing… but things are different now…"

"Gwen…" Merlin nodded understanding.

Arthur smiled. "Is she awake?"

"She's inside with your sister… who is not at all happy with you or your father. But she's not allowed to be stressed so she won't beat you to a bloody pulp until after the baby is born. You've been warned."

"Er… thank… you?" Arthur stretched.

"I bought you a few months to live blissfully with Gwen until Morgana kills you." Merlin shrugged.

"Thanks, buddy." Arthur gave him a tight smile.

"No sweat." Merlin shrugged. "Gwen's room is this way."

Arthur followed him down the hall toward a private room.

"The agency paid for her to have a private room but they let me rot in jail overnight." Merlin glared.

"Sorry about that." Arthur apologized.

"You were busy…" Merlin shrugged before knocking on the door to get the attention of the two women inside.

Gwen looked up as Morgana turned toward the door.

"Arthur…" Gwen breathed out with a smile.

Morgana stood and hugged her brother tightly before whispering in his ear. "You're not off the hook. Mum and I are calling a family meeting and we want to know everything you and dad have been up to."

Arthur swallowed roughly before nodding with a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay." Morgana added. "And you owe me fifteen hundred pounds for getting my fiancé arrested."

Arthur snapped his head toward Merlin. "When did you propose?"

"I kind of had no choice to do it last night when they gave me back my belongings and one of them was an engagement ring…" Merlin shrugged. "It wasn't romantic or anything but she said yes… so… I guess we're gonna be brothers…. By law anyway."

Arthur hugged them both. "Congratulations."

"Thank you…" Morgana smiled before turning back toward Gwen. "We'll leave you two to talk."

Merlin took Morgana's hand in his and led her out of the room closing the door softly behind him. Arthur walked toward the bed in the center of the room and lifted the bouquet he had in his hand.

Gwen smiled. "Gillyflowers… my favorite."

He handed them to her and sat in the same chair Morgana had vacated. "How are you feeling?"

"Like some bastard hit me over and over again…" she shrugged. "I'm okay though… nothing's broken, there's no internal bleeding and luckily no concussion."

He folded his hands in front of him and leaned forward. "Gwen… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have let you get involved."

"Arthur, you didn't let me… I wanted to." She smiled. "And I should be thanking you for saving my life."

"You did well without me."

"But you came for me. I'll never forget that." She smiled and stretched her hand toward him. He held her hand in his. She was watching their hands fit together when she remembered something. "Lance was going on and on about how much I meant to you… I figured he was just acting mad… but… I'm not so sure anymore…." She looked up at him as he leaned closer. "Was he telling the truth, Arthur?"

Arthur squeezed her hand in his. "This wasn't how I wanted you to find out."

"Find out what?"

"That I'm in love with you…." He blurted.

Gwen gasped. "Wha-what?"

He shrugged. "I have been for a really long time… It's just with my line of work and all the secrets I was keeping… the agency encourages us to not have any relationships… not any outside of work anyway."

She watched him sadly.

"But I was spending so much time with you and Merlin and my family… and there were times I'd forget that I was undercover… that you were all part of my cover… I'd pretend that I really was just some private investigator who used to be a detective."

"And now?"

"And now… I can be…" he smiled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I quit this morning…" he corrected himself. "Well, I'm being retired. I think it's time I made Camelot Investigations legit. It turns out that I like being a private investigator and I'm actually really good at it…. Besides I have the best team anyone can ask for already."

She grinned. "Merlin is a terrible photographer."

He nodded. "That's true… but as long as you stay that doesn't matter."

She frowned. "But… why me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with confusion.

"Just… you can have anyone…. super secret spy or not…. you're Arthur Pendragon… Elena, Mithian…." She made a face. "Vivian… you can have any one of them…. Why do you want me? I'm nothing like them."

He smiled softly and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "That's exactly why. I don't want them, Guinevere. I want you… and only you. That is if you'll still have me…."

She smirked. "Well, now that you're not a spy… the appeal does sort of wear off…."

He cut her off with his lips and he closed the distance between them. Gwen moaned into the kiss and he deepened it angling his head to the side. He let the tip of his tongue touch the seam of her lips and when she gasped, he was granted entrance into the deepest crevices of her sweet, delicious mouth. If it wasn't for the need to allow oxygen into their lungs, he wouldn't have pulled away. He pulled back slowly and looked into her eyes. Her mouth was gaping and her eyes were glassy.

"Has the appeal completely worn off?" he asked breathlessly.

She let her mouth form into a slow smile. "Not sure… might have to kiss me again to test it out." She wrapped her hand around the collar of his shirt and closed the distance between them again. He grinned into their kiss and cupped her face in his hand as she took control this time.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana opened the door and closed it swiftly when they found the pair in an embrace.

"Well, looks like this little one will have a playmate soon enough…" Morgana said rubbing her growing belly.

Merlin's eyes widened and he cringed. "Awe man, Morgana… I have to work with them, you know… They're never going to be able to keep their hands off each other."

"I suggest you learn how to knock, dear…" Morgana lightly patted his cheek before placing a chaste kiss on it and giving him a flirty wink. "For your sake… not theirs."


End file.
